


All Tennis Players Go to... Er...

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [62]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji Yuuta insists on doing things his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tennis Players Go to... Er...

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Tennis Sanctuary](http://www.branchandroot.net/archive/?cat=313), Afterlife Division.

Akaya happened to be there to deliver a challenge to Echizen, with the destiny of a disputed territory riding on the outcome of the match, the day Fuji Yuuta swaggered in. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised, as Yuuta set his hands on his hips and surveyed Echizen's realm, clearly sizing it up.

Whatever he saw--the tennis courts that unfolded under a sky that was distinctly different from Assiah's, let alone the heavens' or the hells', or the number of players on the courts--seemed to please him. "Playing tennis for the rest of eternity, if the brochures Echizen kept sending me are anything to go by," Yuuta told him, dusting his hands off. "Nice place, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but..." Akaya searched for the diplomatic way to ask, and then gave up, because Yuuta was notorious for liking it blunt. "You never signed on with anyone."

Yuuta grinned. "Nope," he said. "Did it all on my own."

Ah. Yes. Of course. That _would_ be Yuuta's way, wouldn't it? To earn his way with his own hard work and take those titles with his own two hands, and nothing else. Akaya inclined his head, acknowledging the point, and Yuuta's grin, if anything, got wider. "You're going to upset all kinds of politics, you know that?"

That just made Yuuta laugh. "Sounds good to me."

Having an independent agent amid the increasingly Byzantine tangle of alliances and champions for the heavens and the hells? Yes, Akaya thought it sounded good too. "Well, welcome aboard," he said, and tossed a little wave over his shoulder as he went. "See you around."

"Count on it," Yuuta said.

Akaya grinned and hastened homewards; he couldn't wait to hear what Yukimura-san and Hatter-san would have to say about this.


End file.
